Enamorada
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [Drabble] Ella lo negaba pero la realidad era todo lo contrario. Si, ella estaba enamorada del segundo hijo de Goku.


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen._

**Aclaraciones: **_Este pequeño drabble, es para reemplazar un fanfic que escribí hace mucho tiempo, como otro que ando actualizando como long fic. Ejem…este se trata sobre Goten x Bra. _

**Summary: [Drabble] **_Ella lo negaba pero la realidad era todo lo contrario. Si, ella estaba enamorada del segundo hijo de Goku._

* * *

**Enamorada**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Él es diferente, sus ojos azules claros disimulaban hacia la otra mesa de invitados: toda la familia de Son Goku, compuesta por sus dos hijos, Gohan con su esposa e hija y Goten, actualmente soltero por lo que se había enterado. Dos hombres fuertes y conocidos e amigos más cercanos a sus padres. Ella bebía su jugo de naranja y disimulaba a un chico que le ha llamado su atención desde pequeña, si ya se conocen desde niños y en etapas de adolescencia. Cuando él la miraba la joven desviaba su atención. El segundo hijo de Goku, no tenía nada que ver con los otros chicos que ha calculado con conocerlos a simple vista, a veces ella es algo selectiva cuando busca algún interés peculiar.

¿Qué podría diferenciar sobre él? Tenía ese don del sentido de humor, es entusiasta y listo, cuando se lo propone. Apretaba un poco su vaso donde contenía menos de la mitad de su jugo de naranja, ella tenía en su mente imágenes de otras chicas que se le acercaban con interés, algunas eran sus propias amigas pero otra, actualmente anda en conflicto con ese chico: Pares, es una de las compañeras del aula de Goten. Aunque siguen en una crisis de noviazgo donde los celos de la castaña complican su relación.

Jugaba con su vaso. Miraba en silencio como algunos conocidos de sus padres llevaban a su pareja a la pista de baile, su madre obligando a su padre para bailar; Yamcha presentando a su esposa, porque no se imaginaba ver a una saiyajin estando al lado de ese señor, aunque lo considera como un tío, por ser alguien cercano a su madre. La madre de Goten le pedía amablemente a su esposo, Son Goku, la misma situación se planteaba entre Gohan y Videl, ya que a Pan no le agradaba bailar y menos que no tenía a alguien que lo acompañe.

En el caso de su hermano, Trunks había tomado de la mano a su novia Mai, mientras que analizaba en silencio las actitudes de Marron y de Pan, en parte, parecían disimular sus celos, ya que notaban que la relación de esa pareja seguía en etapas de reconciliación.

Bra suspira, aunque su vista llegaba a ver al joven que se encontraba solo viendo su copa de jugo. Ella sonríe de lado, porque podría aprovechar la ocasión para sacarlo a bailar. Sin embargo, sus latidos eran profundos y su aspecto nervioso se reflejaba más en su rostro porque se sentía muy tímida para ir a encararlo para ofrecerle su mano.

Ella lo negaba varias veces, no quería hacerse ilusiones, ni tampoco crearlos por la cuestión de no dañarse a sí misma. Ese chico le gustaba, y mucho. Puede ser un amigo de su hermano pero le interesaba, no como las otras chicas que se fijaban en su físico o solo para pasar el rato con alguien lindo, no. Bra Brief estaba…_ ¿Enamorada? _Del segundo hijo de Goku.

Cuando su mente vagaba en la imaginación, en ese bello cuento de hadas donde sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. No se había dado cuenta que Goten se levantó de su asiento para acercarse hacia ella.

Su imaginación se quebró en mil pedazos porque fue traída y en parte despertó, en la realidad. Donde el chico que le gusta, le estaba ofreciendo su mano con tanta gentileza. Sus orbes azul cielo tenían un brillo especial, una pequeña sonrisa juguetona se dibujaba en sus labios por lo que su chico sonreía de igual manera.

Si, ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

—_Bra, ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?_

—Claro que si, Goten.

Pensó que todo se trataba de un sueño, aunque no lo es. El tiempo se congelo para ambos, siendo que con lentitud se acercaban a la pista de baile, podría suceder que su padre, Vegeta se ponga algo sobreprotector con ella… No obstante, su madre no permitirá que él arruine algo tan lindo como un aniversario de matrimonio, donde esta vez toda pudieron asistir.

—Gracias, Goten por bailar conmigo —dijo la joven, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho.

Él no comprendió ese comentario, igualmente le sonríe de forma alegre. Y, le da un dulce beso en la frente, una escena conmovedora y muy especial que va valorar por el resto de su vida, con solo sentir el afecto del chico que tanto le gusta.

"_Te amo Goten y algún día tendré el valor para decírtelo" _se dijo en sus pensamientos, por el momento disfrutará de la velada con su amor platónico.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Fin~»**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**N/A: **_Sé que fue algo corto, pero quería resumir y corregir un viejo fic que eliminé hace mucho de esta misma pareja. Solo insinué algunas parejas (va muy pocas) sobre Yamcha solo insinué un personaje Oc de otra historia que tengo en DBZ por eso quizás confunde… Y espero que les haya gustado. En algún futuro quizás escriba sobre ellos..._

* * *

**¡Saludos y cuídense! **

**Atte. J.H (c)**


End file.
